


Принцип простоты

by Akitosan



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти матери Джим перестал прятаться в золе. Но каждый день он ходил на ее могилу и проверял сохранность земельного покрова. Сказка, AU, в котором Ганнибал Лектер — крестный Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип простоты

— Я буду глядеть на тебя с неба и всегда буду возле тебя, — сказала Джиму мать. Потом у нее пошла пена изо рта, она захрипела и скончалась в муках. Джим наблюдал, как она мучилась, а после того как она затихла, закрыл ей глаза.

После смерти матери Джим перестал прятаться в золе. Но каждый день он ходил на ее могилу и проверял сохранность земельного покрова.

Наступила осень, красные листья засыпали могилу, отец Джима привел в дом другую женщину, миссис Пауэрс.

У новой жены отца был сын по имени Карл, высокий и сильный. Первый по всем предметам в школе, весельчак и отличный пловец.

Джим был бы первым по всем предметам, если бы дома занимался, а не прятался в золе, а высоким и сильным он не смог бы стать, даже если бы захотел.

— Неужто этот идиот будет сидеть в моей комнате? — повернулся к матери лучший ученик школы.

— Нет, милый, если он хочет есть хлеб, пусть его заработает, — проворковала миссис Пауэрс. А Джиму сказала строго и раздельно: — Иди на кухню, там теперь твое место.

После того, как Джим отравил первую приготовленную им для семейного ужина еду, его отстранили от кухни. После того, как миссис Пауэрс вернулась из больницы с сыном, она отобрала у Джима все хорошую одежду и обувь, и он стал выглядеть как оборванец.

***

Перемены, произошедшие в жизни Джима, совсем отвратили его от посещения материнской могилы.

Он так уставал прятаться от Карла в школе, что дома засыпал прямо рядом с печкой. Так и ходил он всегда грязный, в пыли и золе.

Однажды отец собирался ехать по делам в Лондон и спросил у сына мачехи, что привезти ему в подарок.

— Новые кроссовки, — сказал Карл. — А старые мы подарим оборванцу.

Перед тем как уйти, отец остановился рядом с печкой.

— Ну, а ты что хочешь, Джим?

— Привези мне первую ветку, которая хлестнет тебя по глазам, — ответил Джим.

На обратном пути отец ехал через лес, и ветка дикой вишни хлестнула его, да так сильно, что выбила ему один глаз. Истекая кровью, он сорвал эту ветку и привез ее с собой в больницу. После того, как его выписали (сын ни разу не навестил его), он отдал Джиму обещанный подарок. А Карл получил новые кроссовки, которые превратились у него в фетиш. Он даже на радостях подарил Джиму свои старые (Джим отнес их на могилу матери, он не любил кроссовки и продолжал носить свои ботинки, старые и рваные).

Еще на могилу матери Джим отнес ветку вишни и посадил ее там, полив своей кровью. У него было одно желание — ему был нужен значимый взрослый, который бы сумел подсказать ему путь. Он слышал от матери, что когда-то у него был крестный, но исчез при загадочных обстоятельствах. Родители не упоминали о нем, но, кажется, его крестный был разыскиваемым преступником номер один где-то в Соединенных штатах.

Вишня созрела весной, и Джим сорвал первую ягоду, выросшую на могиле матери.

Сорвал и оказался в неизвестном месте. В психиатрическом кабинете, обставленном антикварной мебелью. В кресле сидел незнакомый ему мужчина и что-то рисовал в блокноте левой рукой с шестью пальцами.

— Садись, Джим. Сейчас я закончу, и мы начнем.

Джим подошел к нему близко, заглянул за плечо — на рисунке был сам Джим, с кроваво-красной вишней в левой руке.

— Вы левша? — спросил Джим.

— Амбидекстер. Посмотри пока книги, возможно, тебе что-то понравится. Можешь поставить музыку.

Джим поставил Баха, «Токката и фуга ре-минор», и с интересом принялся рассматривать книги. Он открыл «Кулинарный словарь» Дюма и прочитал имя владельца: «Ганнибал Лектер, доктор медицины».

— У всех крестные как крестные, а у меня психиатр, — сказал Джим. Его это нисколько не удивило и не огорчило.

— Так ли это важно, что я психиатр, если я могу решить твою проблему?

— У меня нет проблем.

— От кого ты прячешься в золе?

— От Карла, — неохотно ответил Джим, теперь он разглядывал картинку из учебника по медицине «Классификация ран на теле».

Ганнибал Лектер встал. Он оказался невысоким и стройным, совсем как Джим. У него были темные волосы как у Джима и глаза кроваво-вишневого цвета.

— Чем Карл тебе докучает? Расскажи мне. Или напиши.

Джим взял со стола ручку и бумагу и написал. Он писал долго, ему было, что рассказать, но никто его никогда не слушал, поэтому он предпочитал молчать.

Доктор Лектер внимательно изучил его записи и сказал:

— Ну что ж, могу порекомендовать только одно — убей его. Но убей его так, чтобы самому не попасться. Используй свой ум, обаяние и принцип простоты. Давай подумаем с тобой вместе, а потом ты уже сможешь все делать сам.

Джим смотрел на доктора Лектера широко открытыми глазами, полными восхищения.

— Чем увлекается твой Карл, что он любит? Что он из себя представляет?

— Любит свои кроссовки, увлекается плаванием.

— Спортсмен, значит, участвует в соревнованиях, да?

— Да.

— Очень хорошо, будет лучше всего, если ты будешь находиться в другом городе, когда он умрет. Что еще? Слабые места? Помимо кроссовок.

— У него экзема, — сказал Джим. — И что, как мне это сделать? Как его убить?

— Используй ботулотоксин. Сложи два и два и приходи ко мне снова, дорогой Джим. Если у тебя получится, вишня вырастет.

Джим снова оказался на могиле матери. Ему показалось, что глазами доктора Лектера на него смотрела она. Но уж точно не с неба.

***

После того, как Карл Пауэрс умер на соревнованиях по плаванию, жизнь Джима существенно изменилась к лучшему. Мачеха ходила убитая горем, и Джиму даже удалось выпросить у отца билет до Лондона. В Лондон он забрал с собой из дома только веточку дикой вишни.

Спустя годы вишня выросла и пустила корни по всей Британии. Весной Джим Мориарти сорвал ягоду с огромного вишневого дерева в своем загородном саду и снова встретился с крестным.

— Вы не изменились за эти годы, — заметил Джим. — Вы все также рисуете левой рукой.

Доктор Лектер снова рисовал Джима — взрослого, похожего на ангела с черными крыльями.

— Зато ты вырос и стал одеваться гораздо лучше. Как твой бизнес?

— Я хочу задать вам один вопрос. Вы ответите?

— Если ты ответишь на мой, кви про кво.

— Я обещаю, — согласился Джим.

— От кого ты прятался в золе?

***

Так случилось, что у Джима когда-то был младший брат. И однажды мать купила ему кроссовки. Кроссовки братику не понравились или не подошли. Тогда мать подала ему нож и сказала:

— Отруби себе пятки. Все равно отец возит тебя на машине.

Братик смотрел на мать полными ужаса глазами, и Джим смотрел также. Из темного угла, где мать его не видела.

А мать взяла нож сама и отрубила пятки братику, но этого ей показалось мало, и она отрубила ему кисти рук, а потом отрезала голову. У Джима несколько лет потом стоял визг и крик братика в ушах, и он боялся вида крови.

После того, как мать расправилась с братиком, она нежным и добрым голосом спросила:

— Джимми, ты где, дорогой? Я знаю, что ты не на кухне, ты же боишься запачкаться в пыли. Выходи, мне кажется, у тебя слишком много пальцев на ногах.

Она ходила и искала его по всему дому, а он убежал в кухню и спрятался в золе, и там и сидел до прихода отца.

— Это крестный Джима, это он убил Риччи, — плакала мать на похоронах. — Я пыталась его спасти, но он только смеялся надо мной.

После смерти брата Джим не выходил из кухни и не отходил от печки. Мать не искала его там.

Однажды Джим устал бояться и насыпал ей в чай целую упаковку снотворного, и она заснула.

***

Доктор Лектер склонил голову набок.

— Ты думаешь, что твоя мать послала меня к тебе, но меня прислала к тебе не мать.

Доктор Лектер расправил черные крылья за спиной, его глаза полыхнули кроваво-красным огнем. Джим не удивился и не огорчился. Его крестный был психиатром и демоном. Но главное, чтобы он помог решить проблему. Последнюю проблему.

— Я могу тебя обрадовать, — сказал доктор Лектер. — Твоя мать сейчас во рву из раскаленной крови и пребудет там вечно. Она больше не будет смотреть на тебя, потому что у нее нет глаз, их выклевали вороны, что охраняют ров. Она наказана слепотой и страданиями за то, что сделала с твоим братом. А что до меня, то я не могу забрать тебя, пока ты не решишь свою проблему с Шерлоком Холмсом. Подбираю тебе пока круг, бескровный, как ты любишь. Думаю, для тебя адом будет вечная скука. Но такого круга пока нет. Придется создать его с нуля.

— Вы поможете мне решить проблему? — спросил Джим с надеждой.

— Я могу только повторить то, что ты и сам знаешь. Используй свой ум, обаяние и принцип простоты.

 

***

— Я слежу за тобой с детства, — сказал Шерлок Холмс. — Ты убил свою мать, ты убил своего сводного брата. Ты выбрал путь смерти, но мог выбрать жизнь.

— И каким же образом? — спросил Джим. Он устал и хотел уйти в любой круг, что предложит ему крестный. Шерлок умирать не хотел, значит, нужно было умереть самому.

— Простить, — ответил Шерлок. — Раскаяние.

— Простить? Неужели? Если бы твоему брату отрезали голову у тебя на глазах, ты бы простил?

— Нет. Я бы отрезал голову тому, кто это сделал.

— Я был ребенком, — просто ответил Джим. — И не мог я отрезать ей голову, она же была моей матерью. Ты такой высокоморальный, всепрощающий, скучный, как и все ангелы. А мне пора.

— Здесь есть только один ангел и это не Шерлок Холмс.

Ганнибал Лектер все это время был на крыше и решил вмешаться, пока Джим не сделал из проблемы глупость.

— Ты — Ангел Смерти, — сказал Шерлок, — и крестный Джима. Тебя разыскивают во многих странах, они думают, что ты человек и тебя можно посадить в тюрьму.

— Ты Шерлок Холмс, высокоморальный принц-социопат. Тебе было дано тридцать лет, чтобы выбрать невесту. А ты даже пир не затеял.

— Я танцую с ним, — Шерлок кивнул на Джима. — Мне не до свадеб, не до пиров и не до невест.

— О, ну тогда не буду вам мешать, — сказал Ганнибал, Ангел Смерти.

— Ты же хотел забрать меня и готовил для меня новый круг, — удивился, но не огорчился Джим.

— Это подождет. Пока не решишь проблему, я все равно не могу забрать тебя. А смерть — это не решение. Советую тебе на этот раз выбрать жизнь и больше не прятаться в золе.

Ганнибал расправил крылья, подошел к краю крыши и улетел в далекие дали сеять смерть и собирать урожай.

А Джим выбрал жизнь. К жизни, впрочем, прилагался Шерлок, и это было удивительно и, может быть, даже не так плохо. Шерлок, по крайней мере, был зрячим.


End file.
